


Hors du temps

by Akirafye



Series: What friends are for [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Rodney est le chef scientifique et doit donc être ouvert à tous les projets qu'on lui propose. Alors parfois, il prend un moment pour y jeter un coup d'œil et s'isole, hors du chahut d'Atlantis. Ce n'est qu'un instant, loin, hors du temps dont seule une personne peut l'en sortir.





	

_Hors du temps_

Le vent soufflait fortement faisant virevolter ses courts cheveux et s'envoler ses papiers. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse tout en soupirant. Il se leva, tangua légèrement à cause du léger étourdissement qui le prit. Il se soutint de sa main droite posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et patienta quelques secondes. Lorsque sa vision devint assez claire, il plia les genoux, tentant de faire passer les milliers de fourmis qui avaient envahis ses jambes. Cela fait, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et chercha du regard ses feuilles de diverses couleurs, écrites ou vierges. Il en ramassa une qui était accroché à une branche du bégonia. Il ne prit pas attention à la plante mais fut d'une délicatesse infime avec son papier. Ce dernier n'était qu'un gribouillis, amoncellement de lettres et de chiffres. Diverses formules plus ou moins lisibles étaient raturées, barrées, corrigées. La papier était froissé et virevoltait dans sa main. Il leva les yeux, ses derniers tombant sur une feuille bleue, ornée de divers schéma et croquis eux aussi annotés. Il se dépêcha de la récupérer avant qu'elle ne virevolte hors du balcon, de sa portée. Il l'attrapa au vol avant de voir la feuille suivante qui menaçait de tomber à l'océan. Ce fut en se rapprochant du rebord qu'il nota la présence d'une feuille partiellement vierge frôlant l'eau. La résignation se peignit sur son visage alors que la feuille s'éloignait au rythme des vagues. Il se retourna finissant de récupérer ses papiers, tous finirent dans ses mains. Il les posa avec agacement sur la table avant qu'il ne les recouvre d'un livre afin de les immobiliser.

L'homme se rassit sur sa chaise grinçante, poussa un petit soupire avant de marmonner. Des mots incompréhensible, inaudibles mais un bourdonnement agacé sortait de ses lèvres. Finalement, il prit sa tasse et but une gorgé. Il la reposa vivement sur la table basse avant de se saisir du paquet de feuille, maintenant froissé et désordonné. Rapidement, il se retourna, jetant un regard assassin à la porte de nouveau fermée. Il se repositionne perdant son regard dans la mer, plongeant ses pensées loin, jusqu'à l'horizon, où la mer et le ciel se confondait. Il baissa alors le regard et commença à trier.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les feuilles étaient enfin rangées, annotées davantage. Du rouge venait rayer des formules complexes. Des écritures différentes se succédaient sur des papiers, des langages particuliers ressortaient. L'ensemble ne signifiait plus rien. L'homme poussait tantôt des cris indignés avant de soudain se concentrer rapidement et s'émerveiller de sa lecture. Les schémas trop raturés et illisibles étaient refaits alors que les dossiers et lignes d'explication n'étaient plus que fouillis de mots laissés à l'abandon.

Ainsi, plusieurs heures se succédèrent. L'homme était fixé sur les dizaines de feuilles face à lui, parfois sa main gauche venait récupérer sa tasse pour qu'il boive un peu de l'étrange mixture marron et lorsque la tasse fut vide, il la fixa un instant avant de laisser sa main s'égarer dans ses fins cheveux châtains. Quelques fois, ils abandonnaient le tas de papier qu'il fixait pour prendre une feuille vierge et écrire dessus. Des calculs, des formules, des idées, s'amoncelaient sur le papier. Cela ne durait que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne revienne au feuille qu'il fusillait du regard et la seconde d'après adorait étrangement. Il ne releva que quatre fois la tête, coupant définitivement tout contact avec les papiers et laissant ses yeux bleus s'émerveiller du spectacle que le paysage lui imposait. Son cou se détendait alors, souffrant de la position inconfortable tout comme son dos. Ces instants étaient courts, quelques secondes seulement avant qu'il ne baisse de nouveau la tête, lisant sur les papiers, une erreur qui lui fit pousser un cri horrifié et qu'il ratura avec rage.

Le vent soufflait toujours, moins fort alors que le soleil s'évanouissait lentement derrière les nuages et se rapprochait de l'horizon. L'homme faisait partie du paysage depuis assez longtemps pour qu'un oiseau ne se pose à proximité et ne vaque joyeusement à ses occupations, sifflotant parfois, virevoltant autour de l'homme qui l'ignorait, lui-même brisant le silence de ses exclamations. Tous deux travaillaient et s'oubliaient. Ce spectacle étrange fut rompu par un coup de vent, plus fort, provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte. Cette dernière lassait découvrir l'intérieur. L'homme ne releva pas la tête, ses pensées et son esprit concentrés sur ses papiers.

Des bruits de pas retentir et l'oiseau s'envola une dernière fois pour ne plus revenir.

« Vous vous étiez fait un nouvel ami ? » résonna une voix grave, amusée.

Aucune réponse ne vint à part un petit cri puis un secouement de tête désapprobateur alors que le stylo rouge venait raturer une des feuilles.

« Allez McKay, il est temps de manger ! » taquina la voix avec tendresse.

De nouveau, sa seule réponse fut celle du vent. Il se rapprocha davantage, détaillant l'autre homme avec indulgence. Il observa un instant les feuilles étalées sur la table, fronçant un instant les sourcils avant de sourire et de poser sa main doucement mais avec fermeté sur l'épaule de l'homme vouté. Ce dernier sursauta, surpris du contact, avant de tourner la tête vivement lui faisant craquer le cou, la bouche ouverte dans un cri énervé avant que ces yeux ne s'écarquillent avec reconnaissance et qu'il ne hoche de la tête.

« Colonel, que puis-je pour vous ? » s'enquit-il en détaillant son vis-à-vis

« Venir manger ? » suggéra l'homme tout en lui indiquant le ciel.

McKay tourna la tête et réalisa seulement la modification de son environnement et la beauté du nouveau paysage qui s'ouvrait à lui, avant de détourner les yeux, totalement indifférent à la féérie de l'endroit. Impatient, il récupéra toutes ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte. Voyant qu'il était seul, il se tourna vers l'autre homme qui n'avait pas détaché son regard du paysage. Il soupira alors et appela :

« Colonel ! »

Ce fut à lui que le vent répondit cette fois alors il se dirigea vers l'homme à pas rapide et se saisit de son bras, brisant les rêveries de l'homme. Ce dernier posa sur lui un regard légèrement agacé.

« Le paysage est très beau, bla bla bla…. Cependant, j'ai faim et je suis hypoglycémique, rappelez-vous. Donc le mess, maintenant ! » s'expliqua l'homme, légèrement plus petit, avec rapidité.

Le regard du Colonel s'adoucit et il acquiesça avec un sourire amusé, heureux.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils sortirent alors, rentrant dans le bâtiment la main de McKay toujours sur le bras du Colonel. Les portes se refermèrent sur le balcon et son espace hors du temps.

FIN


End file.
